Patty
Patty (パティ, Pati) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the daughter of Briggid, and her brother is Faval. Patty grew up in an orphanage, and resorted to thievery to support the orphans whom she had taken under her wing. She is later caught by Shanan when she attempted to pilfer the holy sword Balmung from the Yied Shrine. She is later able to recruit her brother Faval in Chapter 8, whereupon they decide to look for their mother Briggid after the war ends. Her substitute character is Daisy. Personality Patty is a headstrong young woman, who has born several heavy responsibilities throughout the course of her life, with the main one being that of looking after the orphans in the orphanage she was raised in. She is, however, both cheerful and high-spirited nonetheless, as she gladly faces all adversities that come her way. Patty is also rather possessive over items which she deems to be her own, as seen from her refusal to return the Balmung to Shanan. In-Game Playing the primary role of a Thief in the Second Generation, Patty is very useful for obtaining much needed gold, but suffers from several issues combat-wise, with one reason being her inability to inherit the Pursuit skill naturally. Patty will likely have to steal kills in order to remain useful, since she will have a hard time gaining experience otherwise. Abusing the Sleep Sword she comes with could have the potential of helping her plough through the arena fairly easily. It is also recommended to get Patty to have a magic sword in her inventory, as this will allow her to safely attack most enemies from afar without suffering from any retaliations. Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. *'Father:' Arden |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |32 |7 |0 |6 |10 |10 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Ambush |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Azel |Thief |Minor Ulir Minor Fala |1 |31 |5 |2 |6 |11 |10 |3 |1 |7 |Steal Pursuit |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Alec |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |31 |6 |0 |7 |10 |11 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Pursuit Awareness |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Claude |Thief |Minor Ulir Minor Blaggi |1 |30 |5 |2 |6 |10 |11 |3 |2 |7 |Steal |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Jamka |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |32 |7 |0 |6 |10 |11 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Continue Charge |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Dew |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |29 |6 |1 |7 |11 |12 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Sun Sword Bargain |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Noish |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |31 |7 |0 |6 |10 |11 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Critical Charge |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Fin |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |31 |6 |0 |7 |10 |12 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Pursuit Prayer |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Beowolf |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |31 |7 |0 |7 |10 |10 |3 |1 |7 |Steal Pursuit Charge |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Holyn |Thief |Minor Ulir Minor Odo |1 |32 |6 |0 |7 |10 |10 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Moonlight Sword |Sword - B |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Midayle |Thief |Minor Ulir |1 |31 |6 |0 |6 |10 |10 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Pursuit Charge |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Levn |Thief |Minor Ulir Major Holsety |1 |31 |6 |1 |7 |11 |11 |3 |1 |7 |Steal Continue Crtitical |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items *'Father:' Lex |Thief |Minor Ulir Minor Neir |1 |31 |7 |0 |6 |10 |11 |4 |1 |7 |Steal Ambush Elite |Sword - C |Sleep Sword Inherited Items Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |115% |55% |22% |35% |30% |45% |40% |7% *'Father:' Azel |115% |35% |55% |40% |45% |50% |30% |10% *'Father:' Alec |105% |45% |22% |50% |35% |55% |35% |7% *'Father:' Claude |115% |35% |50% |40% |35% |75% |30% |50% *'Father:' Jamka |115% |55% |20% |35% |35% |60% |35% |7% *'Father:' Dew |95% |50% |25% |50% |40% |60% |40% |10% *'Father:' Noish |110% |50% |22% |45% |30% |50% |40% |7% *'Father:' Fin |105% |45% |22% |50% |35% |65% |35% |7% *'Father:' Beowolf |110% |50% |20% |50% |35% |50% |35% |7% *'Father:' Holyn |135% |45% |22% |85% |35% |50% |35% |7% *'Father:' Midayle |100% |45% |22% |45% |40% |45% |35% |7% *'Father:' Levn |135% |35% |35% |50% |95% |50% |30% |10% *'Father:' Lex |125% |50% |22% |40% |30% |50% |60% |7% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Thief Fighter *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +4 *'Speed:' +5 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Conversations In Chapter 7, Shanan may speak to Patty, and he will receive both the Balmung and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 7, after the Yied Shrine is captured, Patty may speak to Celice, and he will receive a Hero Sword and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 8, if Patty speaks to Faval when he is still any enemy unit, she can recruit him. In Chapter 9, Faval may speak to Patty, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, if neither Corpul nor Patty has lovers, Patty may speak to him, and he will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 10, if neither Lester nor Patty has lovers, he may speak to her, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is in love with either Celice, Shanan, or Lester, she may speak to her lover, and he will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. Love Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Celice: 0+2 *Leaf: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 100+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Skasaher: 0+2 *Delmud: 0+2 *Sety: 0+3 *Corpul: 200+3 (0+3 for Daisy and Sharlow) *Faval: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Arthur: 0+2 Gallery File:Patty_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Patty, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thief. Patty TCG1.jpg|Patty, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:Patty_(TCG_Series_3).jpeg|Patty, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Thief Fighter. patty.gif|Patty's portrait PattyFE4NFManga.jpg|Patty as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters